The Hunted Warriors
by Divinitas Intereo
Summary: The ESUN has decided that the Pilots are to dangerouse to live, so now they are forced to live on the run, and not even the vice forigne Minister is safe.


**The Hunted Warriors**

**Deceptional Ambush**

**Relena looked around at the room full of diplomats around her, over and over agauin they went over the same thing; What should be the fate of the gundam pilots. Some saw the pilots as saviors, others thought they should face public exacution for what they had done in the past war. **

**Always it seemed that they had to go over this subject over , and over again. Relena hated the fact that this had even arrived as a disute amoung the politicians. " Why are they even discussing this, the pilots helped save the Earths Unified Nation, and would never even think of troubling it." She thought to herself as the men in the room kept on going back and forth on the subject.**

**" I think the pilots are to dangerouse to be left alive, how can such people be left to wonder the streets? Who knows what kind of twisted minds these people have gained?" A smug diplomat had remarked this with almost a gleeful expression, and after that comment, the vice forigen Minister could no longer keep her mouth shut. " How can you say such a thing? The pilots protected us threw the wars and have not caused one ounce of trouble since, after all, they took it upon themselfs to put them selfs in exile so people like you wouln'd have any need to fear them."**

**" Vice Minister, you must see my point, those five young men would kill you as soon as not if the order were given to do so, how can you protect such obvious animals?" This coming from the same Diplomat as before. " Mr. Mallows, as much as you belive them to be so, they are now. I personally know each and every one of the pilots, and while in there company I don't belive that I even witnessed one bit of a lost sanity. Actually, I would say that they were the most saine people I had ever been around."**

**The new head of the international department of defence looked as if he were about to explode, that had obviously been a big insult to him, and Minister Mallows wan not one who was useed to being insulted, espacially not by a woman who was young enought to be his daughter. " Ms. Relena, it would be wise to remember that you are only here because of the trust the colony's have in you and.." Relena never let him finish, " And that is the excat reason why no huge dispute about this meeting. To hunt and chase down the Pilots would be an open insult to the colonys, because to them, the gundam pilots are seen as hero's, it would provoke them beyound the point of cntinued alliance with the earths sphear unified nations. So, I would simply move to sugjest that the pilots be left in peace, after all, finding them would be hard in its self. No one here knows the identity of the pilots besides myself, andn surly you would'nt want to waste the time of having to look for the identitys of the people who helped makesure that the A.C 195 wars ended there, they even returned to prevent the possiability that someone would try and harm the peace that everyone here has worked so hard to obtain." Relena was now standing, the face of a determined woman on her. It seemed that she was the only one here who wanted to protect the pilots, it was so odd that these men wanted the pilots gone, but ever since the shift of power changed to the new president, things had been going wrong.**

**Relena slowly retook her seat, knowing full well that every eye in the room was staring at her, more than one with hate. She was glad that roght behind her stood the person that she trusted most in the world. She risked a quick glance behind her, looking into the stoic face of Heero Yuy. Ever since the power in the nations had shifted, he had returned to her, if not for him, she would proably be a living reck. It wasn't just the fact that he was a good friend that was able to sustain her, but the fact that he was also her living heart throbe. She had always harbored a crush on him since the first day she met him, but after the war it grew to more thn just that. The same could have been said for him, and so now they were doing what each did best, he was protecting her, and she inturn was protecting him.**

**" Well If nothing else needs to be said, then we are done for today." Minister Cauls, the president ofthe meeting said, quickly exiting the room. Soon after all the other diplomats followed, and then the room was only left with two people. **

**Relena looked back at Heero, who seemed to finally be showing some emotion, but still that seirouse face still showing, they quickly made there exit to the car, as soon as they were in they made for the Peacecraft mannor, the Former Sanq kingdom had been the chosen place due to the former role as a pacifist nation, it would helo to ease the thick air that was floating around.**

**Arriving at the mannor, they made there way inside where eight people were awaiting them. " So how did the meeting go?" Relena looked up at her brother, a doubt filled expression on her face. " Not good Milliardo, it seemes that although they are taking there time, they will decide to hunt down and either excute or imprision the Gundam Pilots." " I see, how much longer do you think you can stall the desicion?" Milliardo looked around at the room, knowing full well that the lives of each person in it were tied to this meeting. " I'm not sure, but I think you and the rest of the Pilots better start thinking of a hidding place, I don't know what I would do if one of you were cought." Well we ha--" Milliardo never finished his sentences, because at that moment a young blonde woman bursted into the room. " Guy's there are a bunch of soldiers outside, they are demanding the compleate and full surrender of you." The tension in the room thickened, and all the pilots looked at eachother, they were not going to prison for helping save the world, they would make sure of that. **


End file.
